


Sweet dreams

by Rae325



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae325/pseuds/Rae325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculously fluffy story about River, the Doctor, and their time baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

“Mummy”

River rolls over at the sound of the small voice and her eyes open to the sight of her daughter’s tear streaked face.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” River asks, extracting herself from the Doctor’s arms and leaning over to pull Emma onto the bed.

The little girl sniffles and buries her face in River’s neck. River hugs Emma tighter, cradling her in her lap as Emma wraps her arms tightly around her mother’s neck. “I had a bad dream.”

“It’s ok my love. You’re awake now. It’s all over.”

“There were cybermen chasing me, and I couldn’t find you or Daddy.”

“It was just a dream. Daddy and I are right here, see? And we are not going anywhere, so you don’t have to be afraid.”

Emma continues sniffling into River’s neck, and oh it hurts more than River imagined anything could to hear her daughter cry, even over a nightmare.

“It felt really real.”

“I know,” River says, pressing a kiss to Emma’s temple. “That’s what makes dream scary. But it’s over now.” Emma looks up at River who wipes the tears from the little girl’s cheeks. “You’re safe sweetheart.”

“Can I sleep in here tonight?”

“Of course,” River says, snuggling down into the pillow with Emma in her arms.

“I love you Mummy,” Emma whisper’s into River’s chest, her eyes bright when she looks up at River.

“I love you too, my little time princess, and I will always keep you safe so there is no reason to be scared.”

“Promise?”

River’s chest aches with fear for the days she may fail to keep this promise. She knows that Amy and Rory would have done anything to keep her safe. River would tear the universe apart to protect her daughter, but she knows better than anyone that there are things outside a parent’s control.

“I promise. I’ve got you love. You just close your eyes now. Mummy’s here.”

Emma presses a kiss to River’s neck, where her face is snuggled tightly.

River giggles softly. “Sweet dreams my love.”

“Sweet dreams Mummy.”

 

* * *

 

The Doctor wakes to the feeling of tiny feet kicking him in the ribs.

“Who would have guessed. River Song conquered by a pouty face from a four year old.”

“I know we said we’d try not to let her sleep with us, but she had a nightmare and - “

“It’s all right dear,” the Doctor says, rolling on his side and propping himself up on his elbow to look at his family. Emma is is sprawled across River’s chest, eyes closed and so very peaceful.

River sighs and looks at the Doctor. “I just want her to feel safe and to always know that we will protect her.”

“Of course she knows.”

River nods, but the Doctor watches her eyes fill with tears. He reaches up to cup her cheek. “What is it?”

“I lived two childhoods and there wasn’t a moment when I felt safe. There was never anyone besides myself to protect me.”

“Oh River,” the Doctor sighs. He thinks of the girl in a spacesuit, afraid and running. He remembers his River had once been alone and dying on the streets of New York.

“Don’t,” River says with a smile, a hand running through he Doctor’s hair. “It was a long time ago. I just need to make sure that Emma never feels that way.”

“Never River. I promise. I couldn’t protect you then -“

“Sweetie.”

“I couldn’t protect you then,” the Doctor repeats. “But I swear I will protect you both now.”

“I know you will Sweetie,” River replies with a smile. “We’ll protect each other. Just like we always do. Now come here.”

The Doctor inches over, resting his head on his wife’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around River and Emma. He doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve this family, but he swears on everything he holds dear that he will never let them go. “Close your eyes dear,” the Doctor whispers, pressing a kiss to River’s neck. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
